It's all in what you wear
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: Patricia had a secret, and one night, it lead her to her one true love.


**Just a little one-shot I came up with, I think i dreamt it, I'm not sure :3 anyway, it's a bit AU and the boys don't live in the house. I designed the outfit's myself, I drew them and stuff, if I can find the correct things, I'll make them on Polyvore and I've added the links down below in the story. Enjoy.**

"C'mon Joy!" "Tell us" chorused through the room in which 5 girls were sitting. Amber Millington, Mara Jaffrey and Nina Martin were quizzing Joy Mercer on how every time they went out, Joy got most of the male attention. Joy grinned and sat forward in her seat, "well," she began "it's all down to my outfits." The three girls looked at her questioningly.

You may have noticed I said there were 5 girls in the room, and I have only mentioned 4, the 5th girl had been reading a magazine. She had only started listening when Joy had started talking about her outfits. This girl has a secret. Every time these 5 girls go out on a girly night (mostly every weekend), this girl organises everything for Joy, her hair her makeup, even her outfit's! But why would she want to keep this hidden? Clearly she has an amazing eye. But it's because she has a shell, a hard shell, to keep the world out and her heart protected. But I'm not going to get into that now, no this is about her talent, her secret talent. And Joy was about to spill the beans on her secret and ruin her reputation, and let people think there was a girl inside.

"But I don't organise these outfits myself," Joy continued, "oh no, my stylist is in this room, the one person who you wouldn't guess," at this the 3 girls' heads turned to the girl i have been talking about, and she had suddenly found her magazine very interesting. "That's right ladies and gentlemen! My stylist is Patricia Williamson!" Joy finished, arms outstretched in a manor of exploitation.

Patricia had spent 4 days designing and making the girls outfits, then friday came and with it, 4 hours of arguing, screaming and tourcher. But it had paid off! The girls looked fabulous! Patricia had designed the girls outfit's to fit their personality as best she could. She used black as her baseline because she could do miracles with black, after all, black is the new black.

Joy's outfit- joys_outfit_for_my_fanfiction/set?id=77646896

Nina's outfit- ninas_outfit_for_my_fanfiction/set?id=77646732

Amber's outfit- ambers_outfit_for_my_fanfiction/set?id=77646630

Mara's outfit- maras_outfit_for_my_fanfiction/set?id=77646813

Patricia's outfit- /patricias_outfit_for_my_fanfiction/set?id=77646092

As they made there way into the newest and hottest club in Liverpool, all heads turned to them. Mara, not liking the attention all that much, quickly dashed over to the bar, quickly ordering drinks for the other girls. Patricia rolled her eyes, walking to the middle of the dance floor, wiggling her hips a little as she went, but ya gotta use what ya got, right? Nina and Joy just giggled at each other before going to sit in a quieter part of the club. Amber strutted to the dance floor, slowly, smiling and pouting.

Patricia was dancing the night away, many guys came up to her, bought her a vodka and coke, then she rudely told them to leave, she wasn't going to lead them on, she was rude, not cruel. Later into the night a blond came up to her, she was going to tell him to bog off before she took a good look at him. He had blondish/brownish hair, amazing arms, and a smirk that was annoyingly attractive. Maybe she should find out more about him before she judged him... So she smiled.

4 vodka and coke's later she was dancing with him, she hadn't found out much, just that his name was Eddie and he was American. The dancing they were doing wasn't innocent, her mother would be so ashamed! She didn't even know his last name! But she had a feeling about him and she wouldn't normally do this, she was aloud to be bad one time! He was different than the rest, when she had cut him off, her had told her to let him finish. But it wasn't in a cocky way, this was in a 'that was rude way'. It was in sinc with her. they were on the same page, just reading different copies, sang the same song, just in a different key, painted the same picture, just in different colours. Whatever. The point is they were 1 in 2, and millions in both.

So she let herself dance with him, she let herself smile, truly smile, and she let herself be happy. She couldn't help but fell this way around him, young carefree, giddy. Besides she wasn't a kid anymore! She'd be 20 next month! So she could dance like this if she wanted, and she wanted to, so badly.

Further into the night they kissed, and Patricia felt as if the universe was being restarted, the second Big Bang. They kissed a lot and once they came up for air, Patricia pealed him off the dance floor and to her friends. She'd been dancing for 3 hours straight! She pushed him into the chair next to Joy and sat on his lap. She smiled and Joy smirked back.

The 5 girls met up in the bathroom. "So...' Amber started, giggling. "We've all met, people..." Nina nodded, topping up her lip gloss, "and from what Fabian tells me, all the guys we've met are friends." The 5 girls smiled at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Joy nudged her best friends arm "c'mon, Patty," Patricia smiled and laughed a bit, Joy would get her gossip, bit not until the next afternoon. Patricia pulled at the door and skipped out of the bathroom. But she really wished she'd stayed in there.

Some girl was getting close to Eddie, too close. Patricia smirked, she enjoyed it she could use her bitch-skills. She was so ready for a bitch fight. She strutted over to Eddie and the girl, hitching her dress up a little, then sat on his lap. He relaxed considerably. "Hello" she smiled innocently at the girl. The girl glared, but smiled "Hey." Patricia rested her head on Eddie's, taking a sip from her straw/drink she asked "Eddie, who's this?" The girl tilled her head and answered for him, "Mandy." Mandy ran her hand across Eddie's thigh, confidently, before Patricia slapped her leg onto it, she didn't try to hide her glare. "Huh" Mandy muttered, pulling her hand out from underneath Patricia's leg. "'Huh' what?" Patricia countered. "It's just," Mandy started in a sweet voice "all the Patricia's I've met are total bitches." "We're only britches when were around," Patricia looked Mandy up and down "Whores." Mandy's eyes widened, before her lips formed a smirk. Her hands grabbed Eddie's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, before Eddie pulled away, Mandy was smirking. Patricia scoffed, and stood, smiling. She thought about tipping her drink on her head, but that wouldn't be enough for poor, sweet Mandy. So she lent over to whisper in her ear "well done," she started, patronisingly "you got a kiss, but watch as he follows me out, and home" Patricia strained her dress, cocked an eyebrow before waving at Mandy and walking out the club. On her walk out Patricia felt Eddie's hand on the small of her back. "That was so sexy" he whispered once they were out of the club. She just smiled at him, they took a little walk, Patricia wanted ice-cream but before they could get the Ice-cream, Patricia got a text:

_Patricia,_

_Where are you? Let me or one of the girls know, we're worried._

_Love Joy xx_

Patricia smiled and asked Eddie if they could go back to the club, he agreed, but only because she had told him they were going to get ice-cream next weekend. She put her number in his phone and re-entered the club Mandy had left a few hours earlier. They shared a good-bye kiss (or 10) before Patricia met up with her friends and got a taxi home. Just as she was stepping through the door she got a text:

_I liked your outfit._


End file.
